Dreams, or reality?
by XX-CrystalMoon-XX
Summary: Mikan, a tomboy had a werid dream about two voices. She then discovered that the two voices are at her school, and in her class! See what will happen to the world when The Pervert Natsume and The Cheerful Mikan meets! Pls R&R!
1. The 1st Dream

I **own nothing but the plot! Please R &R cause it's the 1st story!**

The wind blew, a sound can be heard, is it a cry for help, or just a laughter? She didn't know, she didn't even know where she is, or who she is. Her memory seemed to be erased. She just know she need to keep running, and running. The people past by did not notice her, just like she was invisible. She didn't mind, everyone treated her like this before, now, and even maybe in the future.

Time past, was it a minute, an hour, or a day? She didn't know, but she came to an end. A door stood there, red and black was all she see. She didn't know, but she felt it, something, or someone is waiting, is longing for her.

Didn't know when, or how, a red gemstone appeared in her hands. She didn't know why, but she touched it, she felt it, with all her emotions. The door slowly opened, a light shone through, lighten up the darkness, lighten up herself. She felt a sudden warmth, a feeling that she had never felt of.

Two voices appeared, one cold and hard, another warm and soft. They seemed to be calling her. She reached her hands, to seek for the owners of these voices. But none, she didn't feel, nor see a thing. She expected someone to grab her hands, but none. All she felt was the blind warm light.

Her hope left her, her hope disappeared beneath her. She faked a laugh, 'Why am I so silly, everyone is like that, befriend me and throw me away at last,' she thought to herself. But she felt sad, she did a thing that she had never done, she cried.

But a voice appeared out of the blue, but not like those two voices, this seemed impatient, and was calling her name again and again. 'Mikan,hey, are you going to wake up, little miss?', the voice said, loud and impatient. She then felt someone shaking her, and then what she saw was familiar: a white closet, black wallpapers, and... a grumpy and impatient woman staring at her.

'Auntie? And this... this is my... room?', She asked slowly.

'What do you think so? Hurry up or you will be late for school!', her auntie left the room.

'But it felt so real', Mikan thought to herself. 'Nah, it's a dream anyway'.

But then, a daylight shone through her window curtains, it hit a red gemstone on her desk, one that she had never saw it before at all. It sparked a soft crimson light, like the one she saw in her dream.

'Or... is the dream real?'

 **Please R &R! And how did u think?**


	2. The 2nd Dream

This was beautiful, the calm sea, the gentle sand, everything was just like heaven! She then saw a raven haired guy, which was standing near to the sea.

She called him, 'Hey! Come here!' He walked towards her, a small smile crept on his handsome face. 'Who are you?' she asked, looking into his deep crimson eyes. They were like fire, which melted her heart. 'My name, is...' But then a loud shriek pierce through her ears. The guy looked around, 'We will meet again, my princess...' Then he disappeared, right beneath her eyes.

She then felt someone shook her, telling her to wake up. She felt someone pulled her up, and the next thing she saw was a mad looking teacher.

'Are you going to listen to me once, Miss Sakura?' Jinno-sensei asked madly.

'Eh... What was the question again? Jinno-sensei?' our favourite brunette, Mikan asked timidly.

'Argh! Miss Sakura! Denta...' Just when Jinno was about to give Mikan dentation AGAIN, Narumi burst into the room.

'Now now, Jinno, don't give our Mikan dentation. And in this moment, I will be taking in charge of this lesson since there's some new students coming!'

'Whew! Saved by Narumi-sensei!' Mikan thought to herself. 'Hey, Mi-chi, you are daydreaming again in JinJin's lesson?' Her best friend, Sumire asked her.

'It's not new due to her sleeping records in JinJin's lessons', Hotaru, another of Mikan's best friend said plainly.

'Hey, did you sleep well last night, you look tired!' Misaki asked.

'Nah... I am fine.' But that's a lie, Mikan thought to herself.

'I heard that there are 6 new students coming to Gakuen Alice. I wonder will it be good looking boys?' Her friend, Anna thought out loud.

'And make sure they look hot!' Anna's twin, Nonoko said happily.

 _Mikan's pov_

'Geez, I don't care about boys...' My mind wander to the guy that I have dreamt of just now. He was, well, handsome is the only word I can describe him.

Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Mikan Sakura. I am just a plain 16 years old girl. My best friends are Hotaru Imai, the ice queen, Sumire Shoda, but we call her Permy, or Perms. Misaki Harada is like my nee-chan since I always wanted one. Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara acted like twins, well they are twins, but they changed their last names cause it will mess up people.

'Ok, boys, you can come in now!' I heard Narumi said.

Then came in six guys, all good-looking, but I'll never admit it.

'Introduce yourselves, boys!'

The first with good-looking glasses said 'Hello! My name is Yuu Tobita. It's a pleasure to meet you all!'

The one with sandy blond hair speak up, 'My name's Kokoro Yome. Nice to meet you!' 'And my name's Kitsune Yome, twin of Koko!' The one next to Kokoro said.

'Yo! The name's Tsubasa Andou! Hello ladies!' The one with the star tattoo said. The girls fainted (expect for us, of course!) and the boys grumbled, looks like they have some new opponents on girlfriends!

'Hello, my name is Ruka Nogi. It is nice to meet you all,' the one with blue eyes said softly. His voice sounded like the one in my dream last week. It was the same, soft and gentle. 'Natsume, you should introduce yourself too,' he said to the guy which closed his eyes next to him.

My eyes drifted to the guy. He looked familiar... Didn't he?

Hn, Natsume Hyuuga,' he said, and opened his eyes, a deep crimson, just like the one I saw just now, in my dream.

I recognised, this is not happening, isn't happening, is it? He... looked like the one, the guy in my dream, and his voice sounded cold and hard, the same.

He scanned the class, and finally stopped his gaze, on me. He didn't said anything, but his eyes seemed to say,' My name is Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga, princess.'

 **So, how was it? Pls R &R!**


End file.
